I'm Here
by die-pink-die
Summary: Will gets sick while Grace is away. Can Jack help Will? Will/Jack. No spoilers for eight season, except could be read as post-season eight. That whole epilogue at the end did not happen. Slash of course.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Will gets sick while Grace is away. Can Jack help Will? Will/Jack. No spoilers for eight season, except could be read as post-season eight. Lame Summary, but give the story a shot please.

Will smiled. "Apartment all to myself." He sat down on the couch, noting the brownie crumbs Grace had left there this morning. _Don't get me wrong, I love Grace but this will be a nice private weekend for me. _Just as that thought occurred to him, Jack came in.

"Will! When I heard your wife was going away for the weekend, I just _knew_ you'd need me. Look, I just met this guy who's perfect for you-boring and bland just the way you like 'em."

Will rolled his eyes. "Not interested Jack."

Jack quickly "Whatever, Will. Call me if you want to go to the Club tonight."

Will looked at him, surprised. It wasn't like Jack to give up so easily. He shrugged, and started vacuuming Grace's breakfast off the couch.

Back in his own apartment, Jack called the only person who'd be able to knock some sense into him.

"Kare?"

"Jackie! How's my poodle today?"

"Oh...I don't know. Who's your daddy?"

"You are honey, what's the problem?"

"Well. I think I have feelings for someone...that maybe I shouldn't have."

"Oh Jackie...I know what this is about."

"You do?" He was a little nervous. Karen wasn't exactly a fan of Will's.

"It's Grace isn't it? Gosh knows the girl's obliviousness to when someone wants her is only matched by her ability to ruin an outfit. HA!"

"Karen, NO! It's, well, it's Will." He said after some hesitation.

"Oh, of course it is!"

"It's just…I don't know what to do, Karen."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Still laying the groundwork for this story. Please be patient with me. Will is going to get sick(er) next chapter and the summary will actually apply.

Jack woke up slowly. It took him a few minutes to realize that his latest one night stand, a older tanned man who could pass for Will if Jack squinted and had a few, was talking to him. Sadly, the midmorning light revealed how far off Jack's alcohol soaked appraisal had been.

"…leave right now. We should get together again though."

"Um yeah sure." Jack responded, too lost in thought to pay attention to the nameless meaningless encounter. He hardly noticed as the man left, complaining under his breath.

Engrossed in thought…thoughts of WILL, his best friend, next-door neighbor, and someone he had always admired.

Jack groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

Across the hall, Will had gotten up early for his ritual weekly cleaning. This time, Grace wouldn't mess it up halfway through. He quickly put on his cleaning clothes and put his 'Cleaning Mix' CD on. After he had completed the hour and a half duty (with no interruptions), he sat down at the kitchen table. He coughed slightly and found his throat oddly dry.

_Probably just from the chemicals or something, _he reasoned.

As though on cue, Jack walked in. He looked at Will with a deer caught in the headlights look. It would have been comical if he didn't look so scared.

Will rushed over to him. "Jack? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Will reached for him, and held him for a second. He seemed upset about something.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Yeah," Jack leaned into him before pulling away. He looked at him for a split second and smiled. "What did you make me for breakfast?"

Will gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He walked back into the kitchen, put bagels into the toaster and poured two bowls of Jack's favorite cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Jack lounged around watching cartoons and laughing hysterically. Will's stomach had been churning since breakfast. He had assumed it was hunger but the cereal and bagels hadn't helped. In fact, they seemed to have only made things worse. Jack giggled at some of the animated antics on screen and then looked over at Will. Shocked, he turned off the TV.

"Will? Are you okay?"

Will had turned extremely pale. Jack put his hand on his forehead. He leapt up surprising even himself. He quickly found Will thermometer and a water bottle. After a few minutes, the thermometer beeped showing Will's temperature was normal.

However, he still looked pale and didn't seem like himself. He hadn't even lectured Jack about using a coaster. Will suddenly tried to get up but he was unsteady.

Jack quickly helped him to the bathroom and dry heave.

"Jack," he said, clearly embarrassed. "Go home. I can take care of…"

His sentence was cut off vomiting. He exhaled. Jack grabbed a damp washcloth and wiped his face gently before helping him to his feet.

"Feel better?" he asked tenderly.

Will nodded.

"Alright then, time for bed and I'll be just out here if you need me ok?"

"You really don't have to stay."

"Nonsense, I'd be here anyway. I only have basic cable, remember?"

Will scoffed but allowed Jack to help him into bed.

"Now try to throw up THIS way ok? I would hate to call Rosie here on her day off and all."

Will nodded. He couldn't believe this was Jack; barhopping, boy crazy, Cher doll buying _Jack_.

As this thought occurred, he felt Jack lean down to kiss Will's head so softly, he almost thought he was dreaming.

He smiled as sleep slid in to claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will?"

The soft voice registered but barely roused the napping man.

"Will, do you feel any better? You've been asleep for two hours. Feel better…please, Will…"

A palm touching his forehead accompanied the gentle voice. Will turned towards the speaker and felt himself returning to consciousness.

He blinked, unable to reconcile what his eyes saw with what his ears had heard.

"Jack?"

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. How much had Will heard while still asleep? How much would he remember from before it? Jack smiled brightly, forcing the thoughts away.

"I talked to my old nursing buddies; they think you have something called…"

Jack squinted at a piece of paper on Will's beside table.

"Gastro-gastro-entere-gastric enter"

"Gastroenteritis?" _Ugh, stomach flu. _

Jack nodded and showed him the paper. He offered him a water bottle and a piece of plain, untoasted bread.

Will drank a little and forced half the bread down. He attempted to sit up. Jack quickly supported him and arranged some of the pillows to make it more comfortable for him.

Jack put the water bottle on the bedside table and gently touched Will's face.

"Do you feel any better? Stomach settled?"

Will nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Will kicked off his covers, attempting to walk to the bathroom. However, he barely made it three steps before almost collapsing.

Jack could have hit him.

"Let me help you. You don't have to do everything by yourself, Will!"

He guided him to the bathroom and back into his bed without a sound, biting his tongue. He had said more than he wanted to; he hoped Will wouldn't read too much into his words and actions.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next hour, while Will read the paper and sipped at water, he found himself looking more at Jack than at the words on the page. Or, more accurately, looking at Jack who seemed to be making a concentrated effort to not look at him and not say anything. Several times, Will saw Jack open his mouth then close it again.

Will sighed and figured Jack would tell him he had to leave. He looked at him and tried to sound casual.

"Jack, if you have to go somewhere or even if you just want to leave, you can. You don't need to stay."

"..what?"

Jack looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Do you…want me to go?"

"No, of course not. Jack…"

He reached for his best friend's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you're here. It's…nice. Being taken care of."

Jack smiled. He knew how hard it was for Will to accept defeat. Jack looked into Will's eyes and made a quick choice, one he hoped he wouldn't regret later.

Stretching, he said nonchalantly, "Move over a little bit, I wanna take a nap."

Will hesitated. He wasn't uncomfortable being around Jack but he couldn't help thinking about the last time they had been alone in a bed together…

_Karen's yacht was impressive. The vivid sea and lovely weather were amazing. Will was also excited by the opportunity to wear the Relaxed Caribbean outfits he had bought. _

"_You know, Will, the ocean really suits you. You're glowing, you look rugged, you really got your sea legs. No, I am mistaken, those are almost B LEGS."_

"_Well, thank you Jack. I like you on vacation. You put the naughty back in nautical. You're nautical by nature!" _

_They laughed and started dancing. _

_Will woke up hung over. "God my head is killing me." A voice came from beside him, "Ohhh, me too."_

_They stared at each other. _

_The whole trip had been so confusing. He had thought he would feel better once Karen said nothing had happened. But he hadn't. The weirdness had still lingered. As much as he had tried to just act like Jack's best friend, sometimes he wondered…did he want something more? Was there something he and Jack should have said to each other when they had gotten back to the city? _

"You might get sick," he finally managed to say once he felt Jack's eyes on him.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on inside that enormous head of yours?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing, here. Just get in."

He moved slightly but turned over so his back was facing the other man. Thinking better of it, he rolled so he was on his back staring at the ceiling.

Jacked looked at him, confused by the sudden change in demeanor.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, taking up the smallest amount of room possible, Jack sighed.

"Will, I need to tell you something."

**A/N-quotes are from S5 season finale with Will and Jack on the boat. Great epi for W/J fans! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stared at Will.

_How do I even start this? _He wondered.

"Will…I, I care about you. A lot. More than you think."

Will's eyes fixed on Jack. The mature tone and his words caught him off guard.

Jack's eyes found Will's face. He tilted his head slightly.

"Or maybe you know more than you're letting on."

He leaned closer to Will who futilely tried to move away.

"Suspect, at least? I told you once…and then on Karen's boat…"

Jack watched Will's eyes darken. Was it possible, could Will feel the same way? Will struggled to find words.

_Yes, he had suspected. But he had dismissed it. Sure, Jack had said it once but that had been so long ago. They were friends. Best friends. A relationship would just ruin that. _

Wouldn't it?

"..you...?" Will said weakly.

"Tired of just being friends, always wondering if I'll say something and you'll figure it out or if.."

Jack's voice had risen irritably but he stopped when he saw Will looking at him sadly.

"You're going to tell me how you love me but don't want to hurt me, or ruin our friendship."

Jack knew Will too well, could clearly read him like a book. Will looked at him without saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just…can't."

"Yeah me too, but I shouldn't be surprised."

He saw Will look at him sharply but he didn't care. He was mad at Will, but he was angrier at himself. His disappointment and heartbreak made him bitter.

"This is what you do right? Push people away. Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Come on. That's not fair."

Jack looked back at him. He looked like he felt better; there was more color to his face and he hadn't thrown up since earlier. He walked over to his friend's bedside and looked right into his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me why you're scared? Will, we've been friends for twenty years and this has been hanging over us since 1985!"

"You're my best friend and yeah we've been friends for over twenty years. I don't want to ruin the best thing that ever came into my life! You helped me pick up the pieces after Thanksgiving, after Michael left. You've gotta know how much I lo-care about you."

Jack's mind screamed a million things at him. He wanted to yell, dance, grab Will right then (stomach flu be damned), all sorts of things. But he forced almost every single one of them out of his mind. For once in his life, he stayed rational.

"I don't know anything you haven't told me."

He could tell his cool, balanced demeanor surprised Will. This whole day felt like some sort of weird fever induced trip. Will sat up slowly. He felt something quite different from the nausea stirring in his stomach. If Jack meant it…_really _meant it, why should he try to fight this? It was probably just the fever talking but still…

He reached up and stroked the back of Jack's hair gently before he sat up fully. He took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him. He kept the kiss soft, sincere, and short, pulling away after just a few seconds to check Jack's reaction.

The two men eyed each over before they both started smiling, hesitantly at first then more widely.

Will pulled Jack onto the bed, giving him another tender kiss and laying his head on his shoulder.

They fell asleep peacefully moments later.

**A/N: I'm contemplating this being the last chapter. That feels a little bit like a cop out but I'm sort of curious what you guys think. Lemme know! If you want more, I can do that…eventually ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Grace entered the apartment, carelessly slamming the door behind her.

"Will! I'm home!" She called. "And hungry," she added.

She frowned at the lack of response. It wasn't like Will to ignore anyone, especially someone who could so easily beat him up.

Grace went up to his door, knocking and yelling at him to get up. When even that didn't work, she opened the door abruptly.

It became very obvious why Will hadn't answered her. For starters he was under what looked like every warm blanket the apartment contained. Wrapped around him and under barely any covers at all was Jack.

Grace stared transfixed at the bed. As she watched, Jack started to move. His eyes opened slowly and met Grace's.

"Grace? What are you doing in my apartm-_oh._"

Jack had turned slightly seeing Will next to him. He looked at Grace sideways and then got off the bed. He stretched slowly and then went to move past her into the hall.

"Wait. What's wrong with Will? Is it the flu or just a cold?"

Remembering that despite everything, Grace was Will's best friend, Jack replied.

"Just a small stomach bug. He wasn't feeling well yesterday but didn't throw up. He slept a lot. I think he's fine now."

He glanced back at Will then, suppressing the urge to climb right back into bed with him. The opportunity was lost as Will moved and shook off a couple blankets. Jack bit his tongue to hide his smile.

Shortly, Will was sitting up in bed looking like a nervous child in front of his parents.

"How do you feel, Will?" Grace asked gently.

"Better."

He cleared his throat slightly and looked at Jack. He took the hint and excused himself to the kitchen so Will and Grace could talk.

"Grace, I know this seems sudden and-"

He was surprised by her wide smile.

"But it doesn't. Come on Will, you know the only person surprised by this is you. Everyone else saw this coming."

Will sputtered for a second.

"Oh come on now. He makes you happy…and you him. You're good for each other. Any fool can see that."

Will nodded. It was true. He was happy Grace approved, but he still needed to talk things over with Jack.

"I need to talk to him."

He made to get up, but Grace in an uncharacteristically gentle moment, stopped him.

"I'll get him," she said as she pushed him back and walked into the kitchen.

Jack was staring at the refrigerator with absolutely apathy. He hadn't even bothered to open it.

"Did you forget how the ice cube maker works again?" Grace said not unkindly.

Jack started slightly at her words.

"Um…no. Well, actually yes."

He furrowed his brow before continuing.

"But I don't need ice. In fact, I was just going."

"Oh, don't you dare." Grace challenged him. "Besides he wants to see you. Once I'm done with you, of course."

She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. It would've seemed like a friendly gesture, if you overlooked the slightly manic smile. He sat down.

Jack should have expected this. The endless questions, critiques, and then after comparing notes with Will, the inevitable end of their "relationship." Unknown to him, Grace had just one question for Jack…maybe two.

"I'm happy you were here to take care of Will, Jack. He really needs someone to do that for him."

After she finished, she studied his face.

"It wasn't really a big deal, I'm just glad he went along with it…for once."

"Did you spend all weekend here?"

"Saturday and Sunday."

He briefly thought about Friday's one night stand.

"But you were here when he got sick. And you stayed with him." She cocked her head at him. "I guess my question is what are you going to do the next time he gets sick?"

Jack was confused for a second, wondering if it was some type of trick question. Was she messing with him? Did she think he had taken advantage of Will or something?

"I guess I'd do pretty much what I did this weekend," he said slowly. "I'd be here if he needed anything. I'd try to make him feel better physically obviously but also…emotionally."

He knew that sounded stupid but that was all he wanted to do for Will; take care of him and not just when he was sick either.

Grace nodded; there was a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, you should probably go talk to him then. If he hasn't fallen back asleep or something."

Jack looked at her incredulous.

"That's it? The famous Adler screening process for Will's life mate? 'What will you do when he's sick?'"

Grace grinned.

"It's the special McFarland abbreviated edition. Now get!"

She pretended to throw a punch at him. He scrambled away, hurrying into Will's room.

"Sorry for the delay. Grace and I were…chatting."

Will grimaced.

"I'm sorry. Hope she wasn't too rough on you."

Typical Will, thinking of everyone else even as he was sick in bed.

Jack shrugged; he still couldn't believe he had gotten off that easily with Grace and part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Well. Anyway, I was just thinking. I'm feeling a lot better. Do you want to get dinner tomorrow? Maybe at that Italian a couple blocks over?"

"Why, Mr. Truman…are you asking me out _on a date?_"

He smiled and quickly responded before Will could get too nervous.

"Of course, Will. Anything you want."

Jack leaned over and quickly kissed Will, catching him off guard.

He pulled back after a few seconds, reluctantly checking the time.

"I've got to go now. Work. See you tomorrow."

"Now?" Will pouted, sorely tempting Jack. "Alright. See you tomorrow sweetie."

The word slipped out before Will could think about it.

Jack grinned for a second. After a couple of seconds, he responded.

"Until tomorrow, sexy," and left with a quick wink.

**A/N: Wanted to keep it cute, sweet and innocent. They're dating! Grace is okay with it! Yay! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
